The Christmas that no one would forget
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Artemis is no where to be seen. When Both her and Wally get caught in a snow stomr their christmas take a wild turn. Please R7R and Merry Christmas


It was Christmas Eve at the cave. The tree was up and decorated, a plate of cookies and glass of milk sitting on the table. The five teens were enjoying themselves exchanging gifts, laughing and in Wally's case, chugging down as much eggnog as possible. Wally had noticed that Artemis wasn't around. He grew worried. It was Christmas, a time to be with friends, not a time to be alone. One last gift sat on the table, unopened. He knew exactly who it was for, so he picked up the small box and pocketed it. While everyone was distracted Wally snuck out of the cave and into the cold snow of Central city. If he remembered what Robin said, then he would find Artemis in Gotham. He super speeded there, now wishing he had the Zeta tubes beam him there.

Snow sloshed into his shoes and face. He had to stop twice to wipe the snow from his eyes before he reached Gotham City. The snow fall there was much heavier than in Central, making it hard for him to run. He walked the streets until he found the apartment building that Artemis lived in. thanks to the boy wonder and his snooping around. He walked inside to find that it wasn't much warmer than outside and walked up the four flights of stairs. It wasn't hard to find with apartment was hers. Crock was engraved on a dingy brass plate by the mail slot. He rapped his knuckles against the oak door and waited for someone, hopefully Artemis to answer. The door opened and a woman with dark hair in a bun sitting in a wheelchair was in front of him.

"Can I help you?" She asked irritation on her voice.

"Yeah. I'm Wally, a friend of Artemis. Is she around?" He asked hoping that the answer was yes. He looked around the apartment best he could and saw not one single Christmas decoration. Wally wondered if they were in a different room or if they just didn't have any.

"No. She went out about an hour ago. I'm sorry." And with that she closed the door and Wally walked away. Where would Artemis go? She didn't have really any other friends that he knew of and the only other place she would go is the Cave. He walked back outside, a storm now brewing. The winds picked up and temperature dropped even further. He had no idea where the Zeta tube was in the city and there was way too much wind and snow to run back to Central City. He looked for somewhere to hide and wait out the storm. He rushed through the streets and saw a figure huddled in an alley way. At first he assumed it to be homeless man or stray animal but when he saw the Blonde hair he knew exactly who it was. Artemis.

He rushed into the alley to find Artemis shivering. He knelt down in front of her, touching her cheek, but pulled away almost immediately. She was ice cold. 'How long has she been out here?" he asked himself pulling Artemis into his body for warmth, before she froze to death.

"You're s-s-s so w-w warm." She said looking up at him. He smiled and pulled her in as close as he could.

"Why are you out here?" He asked a look of concern on his face. She looked like she had been out there a few hours. It felt like her body temperature had dropped several degrees. Her lips were blue and he body was shaking furiously, trying to keep her warm.

"My f-f-f family doesn't d-d-d do Christmas and—"She could speak anymore. The temperature was getting colder. Wally knew they had to find some shelter and fast or they would freeze to death out there. He picked Artemis up and began walking as fast as he could, looking for somewhere they could warm up and wait out the storm. So far this wasn't shaping up to be the Christmas Wally was hoping for. They tried several apartment complexes but either the temperature in there was just as cold as it was outside or the building was locked.

Wally was beginning to freeze himself. He looked down at Artemis, and it didn't look too good for her. She was starting to freeze. She could barely stay conscious. Wally looked down the street and saw house lights up ahead. He had to get there and fast. The wind picked up making the walk all the more difficult. He kept Artemis as close to his body as he could. His breathing became shallow as his body froze up. No longer able to walk or really move he collapsed in the snow, Artemis falling just a few inches from his body. He kept his hand in hers as he lost consciousness.

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a bed, Artemis lying next to him. Neither of them were wearing the clothes they had on earlier. Wally now wore a hand knit sweater and a different pair of jeans, the wash slightly darker. Artemis had on a dress and stockings. He placed a hand on Artemis' cheek. Her body was still cold but not as bad as before.

Wally looked around the room. The only source of light was candle that sat on a table beside the bed. The room was a cream color, with teddy bears on the walls. The bedding was white and lacy, warm to the touch. Across the bed was a vanity. Old fashion bottles that Wally believed contained perfume. A hair brush sat next to them along with a powder dish. Wally walked to the door and opened it. Slowly he ventured down the hallway and into hat looked to be a living room. A tree stood in one corner the lights lit. The clock that sat on the table near him read three o'clock am. He walked through the room and saw a woman standing behind a stove mixing the contents of her pot. She hummed away, not hearing Wally come in. She turned around and smiled at the boy.

"I'm glad you're awake dear. I was just about to come by and see how you and your sister were doing." She said a smile on her face.

"Um… She's not my sister." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. A friend then. Well either way. What were you doing in that storm?" She asked handing a mug of hot water.

"I was looking for my friend. I found her in an alley shivering and we got caught in the storm. I must have passed out trying to get to your home, which is lovely by the way." Wally said taking the mug from her. He drank the water and placed it on the counter in front of him.

"If you don't mind my asking how did we get hear and what happened to our clothes?"

"I heard a noise come from outside and went to investigate. I found you and your friend half buried in the snow and brought you in. your clothes were soaking wet and I didn't want you to get a cold so I change them for you and put the wet ones in the dryer. Unfortunately the storm knocked the power out so I can't dry them. Come now. Let's check on your friend and see how she's doing." They walked back into the room that Wally was in to find Artemis now awake sitting up in the bed.

"Hey Artemis. How are you doing?" Wally asked sitting down next to her.

"Good. Wally where are we?" She asked. Wally in fact wasn't sure where they were.

"Why dear you're In Gotham City. Let me introduce myself. My name is Aggie. I assume your names are Wally and Artemis." They nodded. Aggie smiled. She looked to be in her early fifties. She had Brown hair that was streaked with grey. Faint wrinkles were one her face and hands.

"Young man. I removed this from her pant pocket. The paper was ruined so I hope you don't mind that I rewrapped it." She handed the package to Wally. The wrapping looked much better then when had done it. The kid flash wrapping was changed for a deep red color and gold bow topping it. He thanked Aggie and she let the two be.

"So Artemis, why were you in the Alley in the first place?" He asked knowing that he could get his answer.

"My family never did Christmas. My father was cheap and my mother was in jail so Christmas was something we never did. I couldn't stand to be in the house with my sullen mother so I went out. For a while I thought about going the party at the cave, but I'm never into Christmas. The snow began to fall hard and I got too cold to keep walking home so I ran into the alley hoping to keep warm until the snow stopped but it got worse. That's where you found me." She said hugging Wally. For a moment Wally was surprised but he embraced her. They pulled apart and Wally looked out the window. The storm had stopped and they knew that meant they could go home. They thanked Aggie for the hospitality and clothing and went on their way. Artemis showed Wally where the Zeta tubes were and they beamed into the Cave.

The cave was silent. Everyone had gone home and Megan and Conner had turned in for the night. They walked over to the couch and sat down. It felt good to be back in familiar surrounds.

"You know that dress looks really pretty on you." Wally said smiling.

"You don't look too bad yourself Baywatch." She replied back, a smile creeping on her face.

"Look I know you don't like Christmas all that much but I have something for you." He pulled out the package from earlier. Artemis took it and smiled. It was her first real Christmas present. She opened it and gasped at the necklace that was inside. It was an arrow with an emerald as the head.

Wally pointed up at the mistletoe. Artemis knew exactly what that meant. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in kissing him. The kiss was soft but sweet. Her lips felt soft against his. They pulled apart and smiled. Wally lay back on the sofa, Artemis still in his arms. He gave a yawn and slowly closed his. They fell asleep in the position, Wally stretched out on the couch, Artemis asleep on his chest and that's how they were found Christmas morning.


End file.
